The present invention relates to a three-point seat belt system for a motor vehicle front seat.
A typical three-point seat belt system has three anchoring points. These anchoring points typically comprise an end fitting with which an end of the belt webbing is fastened to the motor vehicle structure. A belt buckle receives a buckle tongue that is slides on the belt webbing. An upper anchoring point, at shoulder height or above the vehicle front seat, is located on the B-pillar, for instance in the form of a belt guide via which the belt webbing extendable across the chest of a seat occupant is guided to a seat belt retractor. With this type of three-point seat belt it is known to retract the belt buckle, which constitutes one of the three anchoring points, using a belt tightening drive to eliminate slack in the belt webbing and to restrain the vehicle occupant in the vehicle seat. The activation of the belt tightening drive occurs during a crash and is triggered by a sensor device. A three-point seat belt system having a belt buckle connected to a belt tightening drive is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,997.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention A three-point seat belt system for a motor vehicle front seat comprising a belt tightening drive fastened to the front seat and engages an anchoring point of the seat belt fastened to the vehicle seat, wherein a drive element of the belt tightening drive is securely connected to a belt webbing part that is guided from the lap belt through a belt webbing guide fastened to a seat substructure.